Por su amor
by Erusel
Summary: Glorfindel y Haldir deciden tener una relacion donde el amor no se involucre...podran cumplir su promesa? SLASH. SIN TERMINAR
1. Llegada a Imladris

1.**- Llegada a Imladris**

Haldir cabalgaba lentamente por entre los senderos próximos a Imladris, la tierra de Elrond el medio elfo, un rastro de fastidio asomo a sus bellos ojos verdes bañados por la luz del atardecer. Su señora había insistido en que él personalmente debía encargarse de su misión, mas el capitán de los galadrim se sentía desilusionado de no poder participar en la defensa de su hogar en estos momentos de tanta necesidad.

El elfo agudizo sus sentidos al sentir a alguien aproximarse, su mano se poso por instinto en la empuñadura de su espada preparándose para un posible ataque. El sonido de un caballo galopando se hizo mas intenso al pasar de los minutos, pronto Haldir se encontró cara a cara con el jinete del caballo que había escuchado.

Los ojos de Haldir se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer al elfo rubio que montaba al corcel – "mi señor Glorfindel"- balbuceo el elfo de Lorien mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

"Bienvenido, capitán de Lorien. Elrond me envió a buscarte"- comenzó a decir el noldo mientras sus ojos se posaban en el otro elfo comenzando a admirar su belleza, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a este elfo y estaba gratamente sorprendido. Glorfindel se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos mientras examinaba el largo cabello de plata y los ojos verdes que lo veían con respeto, sin duda su rostro era una obra de arte.

"mi señor?"- pregunto Haldir sin entender el silencio de el otro elfo.

Glorfindel volvió a la realidad, diciéndose a si mismo lo tonto que era por posar su mirada en el huésped de Elrond tan descaradamente.

"vamos, nos esperan"- dijo el noldo mientras urgía a su caballo a dar la vuelta para volver a la ciudad, un metro mas atrás Haldir le seguía con la mirada cabizbaja, había visto al hermoso señor elfo varias veces en Lothlorien, con el transcurrir de los siglos había llegado a amarle y le dolía el hecho de que él ni siquiera supiera de su existencia.

Glorfindel se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos, este joven elfo le despertaba sentimientos que muy pocos elfos habían logrado durante toda su larga vida. Lo quería para si, de eso no había duda....pero ¿como? No deseaba involucrarse en una relación amorosa y no sabia si el elfo de lorien podría aceptar otra cosa, en caso de que le agradaran los elfos varones en primer lugar. El noldo vio de reojo al elfo que venia tras él, su rostro estaba iluminado por la luz rojiza de anar lo que destacaba su belleza clásica y etérea.

El señor elfo lo decidió en el preciso momento en que Imladris se alzaba majestuosa a la vista de los jinetes, obtendría a Haldir de Lorien a como diera lugar.

**NOTAS:**

Una vez mas escribo para complacer a una amiga, me ha pedido un fic muuuuuy largo así que heme aquí, espero que les guste la pareja que he elegido....ella quiere que escriba algo de escenas intimas pero yo no soy buena en esas cosas....así que si alguien me podría ayudar con eso, estaría inmensamente agradecida.


	2. Sin amor

**2.- Sin amor**

Glorfindel caminaba lentamente por entre los arboles del jardín de la casa de Elrond, aspiro con fuerza saboreando el olor de la tierra mojada y los jazmines. Aun recordaba su encuentro con el joven capitan de las guardias loriendes, habia podido verlo una vez mas durante la cena de bienvenida, recordaba claramente la tunica negra que él usaba y su perfecto cabello de plata adornado por trenzas que indicaban su rango de guerrero de elite.

El elfo rubio pateo una roca con frustración, no habia podido acercársele ya que el guardian era bastante popular entre los elfos de Imladris, todos ellos habian escuchado de su fama de amante incomparable...Glorfindel sonrió maliciosamente por un momento....como le gustaria confirmar esos rumores. El señor elfo dirigio su mirada a una gran ventana cuyos cortinajes de seda flotaban lánguidamente mecidos por la suave brisa nocturna, apreto los labios tomando una decisión y se dirigio rumbo a la entrada de la casa con seguridad.

Camino despacio por entre los pilares de mármol blanco con enredaderas de flores blancas, se movia en silencio procurando no despertar a nadie, deseaba pasar desapercibido. Pronto se hallo frente a la puerta que buscaba, tomo aire por un segundo y contemplo la puerta afinando sus sentidos, podia escuchar la suave respiración de alguien dormido dentro.

Glorfindel entro a la habitacion lentamente, se movia con cautela para evitar despertar al elfo dormido unos metros mas alla, se acerco con cuidado hasta estar a lado de la cama. El elfo de cabellos de plata se movia entre placidos sueños dejando escapar algun suspiro aislado que enchinaba los vellos de la nuca del señor elfo. Glorfindel dio un respingo casi imperceptible al contemplar el torso dormido del galadrim, su piel palida acariciada por la luz de Isil, la respiración de Glorfindel se acompaso con el suave subir y bajar del pecho del durmiente.

El elfo mayor se acerco a una sillon de terciopelo negro cercano a la cama de seda, tomo asiento sin despegar ni un segundo su vista de el elfo en la cama, podia sentir su corazon palpitar con fuerza al contemplar la belleza que tenia frente a sus ojos. Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas, el señor elfo permanecio como sumido en un dulce ensueño. Haldir se movio intranquilo en la cama, por lo que Glorfindel se apresuro a ponerse de pie y acercarse a la puerta dispuesto a retirarse antes de que el loriende despertara. Una voz suave y varonil con ligeros rastros de sueño lo llamo antes de que pudiese salir de la habitación, Glorfindel se detuvo en seco a sabiendas de quien habia hablado, tomo aire y volteo recurriendo a toda su dignidad de guerrero para ver al elfo que se hallaba en la cama con una expresión de desconcierto.

"es...usted...señor Glorfindel?"- pregunto Haldir sin disimular la sorpresa que el hecho le causaba.

"si...soy yo"- respondio el noldo acercándose a la cama. Haldir abrio mas los ojos cuando la luz de Isil inundo el rostro del elfo rubio dándole un aspecto terriblemente hermoso.

"puedo ayudarle en algo...?"- alcanzo a preguntar el loriende tras reponerse parcialmente del asombro.

"no...bueno...si...yo..."- Glorfindel balbuceo sin decidirse a decir las palabras que habia planeado decir. Haldir lo miraba sin entender, por lo que el noldo en un subito impulso se abalanzo sobre él aprisionando sus labios con los suyos. El guardian abrio los ojos desmesuradamente durante unos segundos, hasta que los suaves y dulces labios del señor elfo lo atrajeron a perderse en las placenteras sensaciones que le producían.

Tras unos minutos, Glorfindel por fin libero a Haldir de su abrazo lo cual el joven elfo aprovecho para recuperar el aliento. El elfo rubio clavo sus ojos azules en los verdes del loriende, Haldir sintio su corazon latir con violencia, nunca en su larga vida habian osado robarle un beso de esa forma...en realidad cualquiera que lo hubiese intentando yaceria seguramente tres metros bajo tierra.

"quiero que seas mi pareja"- dijo Glorfindel de pronto rompiendo el suave silencio que se habia impuesto entre ambos

"tu pareja?"- repitio Haldir incrédulo

"si....bueno...no propiamente....tu entiendes, no?"- comenzo a decir Glorfindel inseguro de su propuesta.

"te refieres a amantes?"- interrumpio Haldir sintiendo un ligero dolor en el pecho

"bueno...si...algo asi"- continuo el noldo sintiéndose bajo al ver el rostro del elfo frente a él

Haldir bajo la vista un momento valorando las palabras del elfo rubio, amaba a Glorfindel desde hacia mucho y nunca habia estado tan cerca de él como en este momento y no sabia si alguna vez lo volveria a estar. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y tomo una decisión.

"estoy de acuerdo"- acepto Haldir con determinación provocando un gesto de sorpresa de Glorfindel.

"debes entender que tu y yo nunca seremos nada mas, sera una simple relacion donde obtendremos placer, entiendes?"- insistio el señor elfo aunque sin poder ocultar la satisfacción que le causaba el estar tan cerca de tener a ese hermoso elfo entre sus brazos.

"lo entiendo y acepto"- Haldir miraba a Glorfindel con total seguridad

"bien..."- respondio Glorfindel sonriente – "sera mejor que disfrutemos la noche"- Antes de que Haldir asimilara sus palabras o tuviese tiempo de arrepentirse el noldo lo tomo por la cintura sumiéndolo en un beso profundo y apasionado, al tiempo que le recostaba en la cama bajo su cuerpo.

Pronto ambos se perdieron entre suspiros placenteros, mientras Isil se ocultaba en el horizonte y las criaturas de Arda daban la bienvenida a Anar en el firmamento.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**_Magical Kristal_**_: que es eso mujer?! Pero es que la escuela me trae de cabeza por eso no he escrito de nuestro fic, pero te prometo que de esta semana no pasa._

**_Nariko_**_: Que bueno que te gusta! Crei que no te gustaba el slash...se que es una pareja extraña pero me encantan las parejas en las que casi nadie piensa. Continuare los demas...nada mas que salga de vacaciones en la universidad._

_**Vania**: Gracias por leer mi historia, eres una autoridad en eso de los fics slash y me siento complacida de que te guste. Intentare agregarle algo de escenas un poco mas explicitas...pero ese no es mi fuerte....asi que tenme paciencia. Por cierto....que pasara con tu fic? Habra secuela? Dime que si!!!! Quiero saber si Haldir y Auril haran pareja!! Ah y gracias por unirme a tu msn, espero verte en linea pronto._


	3. ¿Como es que no deseas amarme?

**3.- ¿Como es que no deseas amarme?**

Glorfindel abrio lentamente sus ojos, la luz de Anar le daba los buenos dias acariciando su piel con sus rayos calidos. El elfo se detuvo un momento intentando acostumbrar su vista a la luz, cuando por fin pudo distinguir los colores noto que la habitación donde se hallaba no era la suya, las sabanas de seda de color rojo sangre cubrian su cuerpo hasta un poco mas arriba de su cintura dejando al descubierto una de sus piernas desde el muslo.

El señor elfo levanto su cuerpo un poco intentando ubicarse, la habitación era amplia y los largos cartinajes de seda del mismo color que las sabanas de la cama. El elfo rubio cerro los ojos con fuerza dejándose caer en la cama, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro cuando recordo en la habitación de quien se hallaba.

La puerta que daba al espacioso cuarto de baño se abrio suavemente, un elfo de cabellos de plata salio vestido con una tunica de seda color negro. Pronto noto que el elfo en la cama se hallaba despierto y se dirigio con paso suave pero seguro hacia donde este se hallaba, una dulce y varonil sonrisa aparecio en su rostro mientras Glorfindel abria los brazos para recibir a su amante.

"como dormiste, meleth nin?"- pregunto Haldir suavemente mientras retiraba unos cuantos cabellos rubios del rostro de su amado.

"meleth nin?"- repitio Glorfindel arqueando una ceja en un claro gesto de molestia.

"si..."- balbuceo Haldir sin entender la actitud del señor elfo, quien se apresuro a soltarlo y ponerse de pie comenzando a vestirse. – "que ocurre?"- pregunto el galadrim ocultando el temor en su voz.

"no vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma"- respondio Glorfindel arreglándose el cabello dispuesto a irse de la habitación

"espera....dime que esta pasando?"- exclamo Haldir poniéndose de pie llendo tras del senescal.

"no soy tu amor....nunca lo sere, tu y yo no somos nada mas que compañeros de.....juegos....no lo olvides nunca"- respondio el elfo rubio mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si dejando a un incrédulo elfo de lorien al pie de la cama

**................................................................................**

****

El elfo de lorien aspiro la suave brisa con fuerza, el dulce canto de las aves y el rumor del rio alivio tenuemente el peso de su corazon. Apreto los labios con fuerza hasta que un hilo de sangre broto bajando por su barbilla.

"maldito seas...."- susurro para si, mientras el enojo y la frustración se agolpaban en su pecho.

"quien?"- Un elfo de cabello oscuro salio de detrás de un arbol mientras le dirigia una mirada curiosa a Haldir.

"no es nada"- respondio el elfo de cabellos plateados bajando la vista.

El recien llegado hizo una mueca al ver que su compañero no tenia intenciones de hablar, aun asi se acerco despacio hasta tomar asiento en la hierba a lado del galadrim. Este se limito a observarlo con curiosidad y algo de enfado.

"Que haces?"- pregunto Haldir mientras el otro elfo se limitaba a morder la punta de una tirita de pasto.

"nada, solo estoy sentado aquí haciendote compañía"- respondio el elfo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Haldir lo miro desconcertado un segundo y al final no pudo menos que sonreir en respuesta – "debes tener cuidado, Haldir. En la cocina hay comida, no es necesario que te muerdas"- El elfo de cabello oscuro rio fuertemente al ver la cara de molestia del elfo loriende – "ven aca"- Haldir se acerco permitiendole al otro que limpiara la sangre que habia salido de la herida en su boca.

"ahora me diras que te ocurre?"- insistio el elfo de cabello oscuro mientras Haldir bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

"es que....sabes que he estado enamorado de Glorfindel desde hace mucho"- explico Haldir mientras el otro asentia mirándolo con toda la atención de la que era capaz – "se ha dado....que tengamos una.....relacion....pero....el me ha aclarado que no debemos amarnos....entiendes?"- continuo el elfo de cabello plateado

"ya veo...y tu deseas que el te ame, cierto?"- Haldir asintió por lo que el otro elfo se quedo pensativo unos minutos.

"que piensas?"- pregunto Haldir ligeramente nervioso por la actitud de su amigo.

"me parece que lo que nuestro amigo Glorfindel necesita es una buena dosis de celos"- dijo de pronto el elfo de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa de maldad.

"celos?"- repitio el galadrim nervioso.

"asi es, tienes muchos admiradores en Imladris. Acepta a uno de ellos y veras como Glorfindel se pone histerico"- continuo el otro elfo

"no pierdo nada con intentar"- Respondio Haldir encogiéndose de hombros – "gracias Elladan"

"no es nada, para eso estan los amigos"- Elladan se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar de vuelta a la casa de su padre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, satisfecho de si mismo por haber ayudado a su amigo.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**_Vania_**_: gracias!!! Ya sabes que me siento encantada de que te guste este fic.....espero que no me este quedando raro jajaja. Ya sabes mujer, a seguir con tu secuelaaaaaaaaaa o me dara un ataque de nervios jajajaja_

**_Nariko_**_: Claro que no tendran una relacion facil!!! Que chiste tiene el amor si todo es facil? Snif...a mi tambien me gustan las parejas raras muahahaha_

**_Enelya Seregon_**_: Si....se que es raro...no me mates por poner a Glorfindel tan malo!_


	4. Nuevas relaciones

**4.- Nuevas relaciones**

Haldir miro las estrellas con melancolia, las palabras de Elladan aun se encontraban muy presentes en su mente. Darle celos a Glorfindel? Podria funcionar acaso? Tal vez lo heriria....y si no fuera por saber que su amor se encontrara con alguien mas tal vez seria por que su orgullo se sentiria herido por que su amante acudiera con otro elfo por lo que el no podia darle.....cualquier cosa serviria con tal de que el aprendiera que no se juega con los sentimientos de los demas...y menos con los de un guardian de Lothlorien.

El elfo loriende apreto los puños con frustración, ese elfo arrogante....como se atrevia.... sin duda la venganza seria dulce. Haldir camino con paso seguro de vuelta al palacio listo para ir a sus aposentos, esta noche no aceptaria al elfo noldo en su cama ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

"aiya, guerrero de Lothlorien"- saludo con voz melodiosa un elfo con el que Haldir casi choca en su furia.

"mi señor...no me habia dado cuenta de su presencia"- se excuso Haldir, reprendiendose a si mismo por su descuido.

"veo que tu mente se encuentra asaltada por tus propios problemas, guardian"- comento con sabia melancolia el señor de Imladris mientras le hacia señas al elfo loriende para que lo siguiera de vuelta a los jardines.

"asi es, mi señor"- respondio Haldir bajando la mirada con tristeza

"debe atribularte mucho si ha conseguido que el orgulloso guardian de Lothlorien baje la vista al recordarlo"- Elrond miro a Haldir quien volteo a verlo sorprendido de el comentario de el señor de Imladris

"no demasiado, mi señor. Solo fue un error pasajero"- respondio Haldir retomando su porte orgulloso.

"mucho mejor, guardian"- respondio Elrond con una sonrisa -"ahora dime, guerrero de Lothlorien. Que es lo que te molesta?"- insistio el elfo de cabellos oscuros mientras invitaba a Haldir a sentarse a su lado en una banca de mármol gris.

"es solo herida de amor, mi señor"- respondio Haldir esta vez sin bajar su mirada

"ya veo...siempre tiene que ser amor...es de esperarse" – Haldir miro con desconcierto el gesto de desilusion del señor de Imladris

"pero eso ya esta en el pasado"- agrego Haldir, mientras Elrond lo miraba sorprendido y una sonrisa se asomaba a su bello rostro

"condenado aquel que atormenta con pesares el corazon de un ser tan hermoso"- susurro Elrond mas para si que para su compañero.

Haldir permanecio en silencio contemplando a Isil atravesar los cielos con multitud de hijas de Varda jugueteando a su paso. Elrond se limitaba a seguir con su mirada el suave ir y venir de los petalos de jazmines que el viento conseguia arrancar.

"Haldir"- susurro Elrond después de varios minutos que mas parecieron largas eras.

"si, mi señor?"- pregunto Haldir con curiosidad de que el señor elfo lo hubiese llamado por su nombre

"tu corazon pertenece a alguien?"- la pregunta fue mas un susurro que una oración directa, los ojos del galadrim se abrieron desmesuradamente y abrio la boca para responder, pero las palabras de Elladan en su mente lo detuvieron por un momento.

"si, mi señor"- respondio el galadrim imposibilitado de mentirle al magnifico ser que lo miraba con tanta tristeza en su rostro – "pero ruego a los valar porque me ayuden a recuperarlo"- agrego

"eso es suficiente"- declaro el señor de Imladris acercándose al elfo de lorien y depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Haldir abrio los ojos desconcertado pero el dulce sabor de los labios del elfo frente a el lo atrayeron como miel a las moscas. En pocos segundos se encontro a si mismo respondiendo con fuerza al beso de su señor.

Elrond se acerco mas a Haldir profundizando el contacto de sus labios, pronto sus brazos se aferraron al cuello del elfo de cabellos de plata, mientras que los de el aprisionaban la cintura del señor elfo, ambos perdidos en las nuevas sensaciones que se producían uno al otro.

En la entrada de los jardines un elfo rubio miraba la escena con un peso oprimiendo su pecho que pronto se transformo en furia desmedida al reconocer a ambos elfos como su amante y su señor. El elfo noldo apresuro su paso de vuelta al palacio mientras en el jardín ambos amantes aun se besaban bañados por la dulce luz de Isil.


	5. Celos y revelaciones

**5.- Celos y revelaciones**

Elrond bostezo por tercera vez en la tarde, la cantidad de documentos oficiales que invadian su escritorio habia aumentado con el paso de las horas. Un golpe a la puerta le puso en alerta.

"adelante"- Una cabeza rubia se asomo por la puerta, cuando se hubo asegurado de que el medio elfo se encontraba solo entro en la habitación con paso arrogante.

"debemos hablar"- dijo el rubio

"que se te ofrece, Glorfindel?"- pregunto Elrond dándole la bienvenida a su amigo y senescal con una sonrisa.

"quiero saber que hay entre tu y Haldir"- Elrond levanto la mirada al escuchar el nombre del elfo de Lorien, al ver las finas facciones del Vanyar contraidas en un claro gesto de molestia, se limito a recargarse en el respaldo de su silla.

"no creo que sea algo que tenga que discutir contigo"- dijo por fin después de varios minutos de observación del elfo frente a el

"en eso te equivocas. Haldir es mi compañero"- repuso Glorfindel enojado

"tu compañero dices? El no me ha comentado nada al respecto y me parece que el es el que tiene la ultima palabra en este asunto"- Elrond se puso de pie arrogantemente visiblemente molesto por la actitud de su subordinado

"te lo advierto, Elrond. Alejate de el, es mio"- El tono amenazante del cazador del Balrog puso en guardia al medio elfo.

"No creo que sea tu lugar venir y amenazarme en mi propio estudio, en mi casa y en mi valle"- Elrond se acerco a Glorfindel con los puños cerrados intentando contenerse de abofetear al elfo arrogante.

"ya estas advertido"- dijo Glorfindel saliendo de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta de su amigo.

Elrond dirigio una mirada rapida a la puerta por donde Glorfindel acababa de salir y se dejo caer en su silla, sin duda esto iba a traer mas contratiempos de los que habia pensado.

**..........................**

Glorfindel camino por los corredores de la casa de Elrond sintiéndose frustrado y enojado consigo mismo por la forma en que habia hablado a su amigo de tantos años y a su señor, este asunto estaba saliéndose de las manos. Una voz musical atrajo su atención, a su derecha se encontraba el estudio de Erestor, el jefe consejero de Elrond. Su rostro se ilumino con una idea, espero unos segundos hasta que un elfo de cabello blanco y facciones amables salio del estudio dirigiéndole una ligera reverencia y una sonrisa.

Erestor se encontraba revisando los ultimos informes sobre la alianza con Mirkwood cuando Glorfindel hizo su entrada inanunciada. El elfo de cabellos oscuros le dirigio una calida mirada a su amigo y sin palabras le ofrecio asiento en una de las comodas sillas frente a su escritorio.

"y bien, Fin? En que puedo ayudarte?"- pregunto Erestor haciendo a un lado los papeles que habia estado revisando.

"necesito tu consejo, meldir"- respondio Glorfindel sin fijar la vista en su amigo.

"que es lo que pasa, fin?"- pregunto Erestor preocupado arrodillándose frente a su amigo.

"es solo....Elrond tiene cierto....interes en Haldir"- respondio Glorfindel -" que ocurre, tor?"- pregunto el elfo rubio al notar la repentina palidez en el rostro del consejero.

"no es nada, meldir"- respondio Erestor poniéndose de pie maldiciendo por haber perdido su auto control frente al eldar

"no me mientas, Erestor"- repuso irritado Glorfindel

"no lo hago"

"se cuando algo te afecta, acaso no confias en mi, meldir?"- pregunto Glorfindel poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amigo. Erestor contemplo a su amigo unos instantes antes de que sus ojos se humedecieran.

"el.....nunca se ha dado cuenta"- murmuro Erestor mientras bajaba la mirada

"El? Te refieres a Elrond?"- pregunto perplejo el eldar. Erestor se limito a asentir mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. – "lo siento, tor. Por que no me dijiste nada?"- pregunto Glorfindel abrazando a su amigo permitiendo que Erestor ocultara su rostro en su hombro.

"no tenia caso, el nunca me vio como algo mas que un amigo.....cuando era pequeño solia tener un ligero interes pero era solo un amor de juventud...en cuanto llego a su mayoria se olvido"

"ya meldir...encontraremos una solucion. Lo prometo"- agrego Glorfindel dándole un beso en la cabeza a su amigo sin relajar el abrazo.

"gracias, fin"- susurro el escolar

"no es nada, tor"- respondio el eldar jurándose a si mismo que encontraria la forma de hacer a su amigo sonreir otra vez.


End file.
